


Strange New Feelings

by RoseglowPalette



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseglowPalette/pseuds/RoseglowPalette
Summary: Something about Yukina's girlfriend, Ran, made her feel... strange, for lack of a better word. Ran just might have a way to help her.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Strange New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaramelAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/gifts).



> So this was a collab with CaramelAme. She basically wrote the story and I took care of the naughty bits. Enjoy!

＿

There she was, sitting down with her legs crossed on the sofa, heaving a tired sigh to herself as she glanced over at the tv with the remote in hand. Her fingers kept pressing on the buttons, switching the channels to find something that might pique her interest. 

Now, there's a very reasonable explanation as to why the stoic vocalist of one of the best bands across Japan was sighing to herself as she watched the screen change between channels. 

Minato Yukina was feeling extremely out of it today. Normally, she'd be prioritizing her free time to sit down with a bunch of sweet snacks as she wrote down and composed songs for Roselia. They were, without a doubt, very busy after the FWF live they did during her senior year in high school. They had been scouted by professionals across the country, performing in a lot of different venues. Even now as a freshman in university, she still prioritizes Roselia over her studies, even with a persistent roommate of hers. That's right, Minato Yukina had been and is currently dating the vocalist of her rival band, Afterglow, Mitake Ran. They've been living together in an apartment for about three and a half months now. 

The older girl was over the moon when her junior came confessing her love to her during graduation, accepting almost immediately and thus, started living together. It was nice having her love with her every minute of the day, not caring about anyone else that might intervene with their relationship. Ran was still in high school, starting her last year as a senior and of course, still progressing as an active band member in Afterglow. 

Being able to be with her was one of the many blessings she's received in her life, making every day as enjoyable as possible. However, she never knew of the consequences. 

She's been having a strange feeling today, especially whenever Ran was close to her. Not just mentally, but physically and psychologically. Whenever her partner was around or close, she could feel her body heat up immensely, her mind focusing on nothing but at those seductive ruby orbs of hers, finding herself lost in them. 

She huffed a little, letting go of the remote in her hand and looking down at her thighs. Well, to be precise, a little bit above that. She frowned, not knowing what was the cause of this. She had thought she had gotten her menstruation, however there's no way it was. She had just finished a couple of days ago, not to mention this wetness she was feeling was something very unfamiliar and new to her. Yes, she was a bit concerned about it, of course, but she did nothing. 

There was no use worrying about it right now, for it will eventually go away on it’s own, right? ….right? 

That's why she decided to take a little break, just for today. What's the harm in giving herself a little time to herself? Not getting rest and overworking will most likely not give her an even decent result.  
She was wearing a black crop top, with light purple shorts, lifting her hair up in a ponytail. She had been feeling hot today, so she just thought she was tired. 

“Ah, nothing interesting to watch?”

A voice from behind her broke her thoughts, her neck turning around to greet the eyes of her partner and rival, Mitake Ran. It was happening again, the heat that spread across her body and the unpleasant feeling between her legs. She shuffled around, Ran soon joining her on the couch, looking over at her with a small smile. 

“What's with the look?”

“It's...hot.” 

It took a few minutes, but Ran realized the reddish hue on the other’s face, making her frown slightly.  
She came closer to her, her dominant hand reaching out to feel Yukina's forehead. 

“Are you alright? Do you feel sick? You are a little warm.”

A little was nowhere close to describing what Yukina was feeling at this moment. Her lips parted, exhaling a shaky breath as she backed away a little bit. Honestly now that Ran mentioned that and that she was really thinking it through, it just might be a simple cold that was making her feel this way. The reason why it was getting worse when she was closer to Ran was because of the mixed heat between them, making her feel like she was getting hotter. Yeah, that made sense. She might as well just be overreacting about this whole thing anyway. She felt.. quite dizzy, 

She looked over at Ran, taking in her features a little bit; Those gleaming crimson eyes, those plump, pink lips of hers. Her eyes went further down, appreciating Ran’s somewhat masculine body, which made her shudder and gulp. She shook her head at those thoughts and slowly stood up. The younger girl looked up at her sympathetically. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Y-yes. I think I just need to rest. I think I'll call it a day and try to get some sleep a bit earlier today.” 

She answered with a sigh, Ran saying nothing as a retort, thinking Yukina really just might need it. Ran gave her a nod, standing up herself, stretching her arms a little bit. 

“Alright, you can go ahead and sleep now. I'll come join you in a bit.”

With a gentle nod, Yukina turned around and dragged her feet to their room, going into the bathroom first. Her body felt heavier for some reason, the heat going up to her ears. Her hands gripped onto the sink, slowly opening the faucet, letting her hand fill with ice cold water. She took a deep breath, rinsing off her face as steadily as possible. It felt refreshing, though it didn't stop this feeling circulating inside of her. She brushed her teeth after that, making sure she finished washing up before exiting. 

It was dimly lit, their bedroom, slowly helping herself into the sheets, curling up gently and closed her eyes to try and get some rest. Her knees started rubbing against each other, her breathing getting kind of rough. Why was she yearning for Ran right now? Maybe she wanted some help? Comfort? 

Yukina still found herself awake and suffering as time went by, trying her best to overcome this and get some actual sleep. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the weight of an extra person shuffling next to her. She jumped slightly, sensing the presence of the other behind her, arms brusquely wrapping around the shorter girl’s waist, a gasp coming from Yukina. 

“Still can't sleep? What's wrong? I've been calling out to you for a while and you didn't answer me.”

Wait, what? She never noticed the other calling for her, moreover, entering this room. Had Yukina really gone out of it? Shivering, Yukina clasped her mouth with her hands, trying to regulate her breathing as much as possible. It was obviously not working, cause it was only getting worse and worse. 

“Turn around, look at me. What's wrong?” 

Her heartbeats with strumming through her ears, as Yukina hesitantly turned around, almost in slow motion. She kept her knees glued together, showing Ran a face she's never witnessed before. Yukina was beet red, quivering hands on her lips as she started panting heavily. 

“... Mitake-San..” 

Her unusual quiet voice and the face she was making made Ran lose it. She blinked several times, not looking away from the vocalist’s face. 

“M-Minato San?”

“...eird.” She muttered softly, feeling almost unable to say what was on her mind.

“Hey, talk to me. Whatever's bothering you, I want to know. I promise I won't judge you.”

Ran cupped Yukina’s cheeks softly, the older girl’s face almost hot to the touch. Yukina took in deep breaths, trying to piece her thoughts together. She should just tell her, right? Being a good girlfriend means being honest with your partner.

“I… every time I'm near you, I feel… weird.” Yukina looked to the side shyly, her cheeks almost as red as Ran’s hair streak. Ran blinked in confusion as she slowly let go of her partner’s face.

“Weird how…?”

Yukina clenched her thighs tighter, her eyes fluttering shut as she prepared herself to speak.

“Like I feel very hot whenever you're near me. I can't help but gaze at your beauty and I just feel strange. Especially… there.” Yukina shyly pointed at the area between her legs, half embarrassed that she said all that to Ran, half relieved that she didn't keep it bottled up anymore.

Ran blushed intensely as she held her gaze on Yukina. So Yukina did feel that kind of desire for her… Ran wanted to keep things slow for Yukina’s comfort but now she knows that Yukina shared her hunger, whether she knew it or not.

“Minato-... Yukina.”

Ran flushed a little more at using her rival/girlfriend’s first name for the first time.

“I know how to help you, but you have to trust me.”

Yukina’s golden eyes blinked open slowly, finding the courage to look back at the love of her life. If her girl knew what to do, of course she'd trust her.

“I do.”

Ran smiled gently and leaned down, placing her soft lips on Yukina’s. The older girl blushed even harder, nervously closing her eyes and kissing her girlfriend back. She felt that heat come back stronger than before, but it felt kind of nice this time.

As Ran licked around Yukina’s mouth, her hands wandered around her girlfriend’s body, slipping under her crop top. The older girl moaned instinctively as Ran’s fingers nimbly fondled her breasts. Yukina felt her goosebumps multiply as Ran gently eased her crop top up to expose the small mounds.

Yukina turned her gaze away again as she held up her arm to cover her breasts. She's never felt this vulnerable to anyone before.

“Yukina… you don't have to hide from me. You're beautiful. Every part of you.”

Yukina smiled shyly and gazed back at Ran. She always knew how to make her feel safe and loved. She then lowered her arm, hesitantly showing her breasts to her partner.

Ran wrapped one arm around the small of Yukina’s back, planting small kisses on Yukina’s left breast. The older girl bit her lip as a couple of moans slipped out of her mouth. Her heart pounded faster than ever thanks to Ran.

Ran then licked up to Yukina’s nipple and sucked on it softly at first. Her free hand reached up to pinch Yukina’s right nipple, her sucks keeping up a steady rhythm with her pinches.

“Mitake-... Ran.”

Yukina whispered into the empty space of the dim room. With how much Ran was doing to her breasts, she felt the area between her legs flare up. Alongside this roaring heat came a few droplets of wetness down there.

Ran felt Yukina’s legs trembling and unlatched her mouth from her partner’s breast.

“I'm going to take care of this area now.”

Ran kissed down Yukina’s belly and slowly pulled down Yukina’s shorts. She gazed up, nonverbally asking for permission to go further. Yukina nodded a little nervously, her lady bits dripping with anticipation.

The younger girl eased off Yukina’s lavender panties, holding her partner’s thighs open so she could get a better look. Ran drooled a little, observing how Yukina’s privates quivered.

“I'm going to ask one last time. Do you trust me?”

Yukina bit her hand as she glanced down at Ran. She nodded more vigorously, the anticipation eating her alive at this point.

Ran smiled even more and lapped at Yukina’s lower lips, rubbing her thighs to calm her down a little. She tasted a little sour down there, but Ran could get used to it.

Yukina gripped the bedsheets tightly, a louder moan escaping her throat. She gripped Ran’s hair a little, stroking it softly while her girlfriend worked her magic.

As Ran continued to lovingly kiss Yukina’s privates, she experimentally dipped her tongue inside the hole a little. Gazing up to watch Yukina’s reaction, she saw her girlfriend throw her head back on the pillow, her moans increasing in volume.

Ran giggled a little to herself. Seeing this whole other side to her partner made her fall in love all over again. She stuck her tongue deeper into Yukina’s hole and licked around her inner walls, starting to enjoy her taste even more.

“Ran…!”

Yukina cried out louder. The heat she felt before was absolutely nothing compared to how Ran made her feel right now. Although… part of her felt bad that she was the only one receiving this pleasure.

“Ah Ran…?”

Ran looked up from her place between Yukina’s legs and slowly pulled away, licking her lips of her partner’s juices.

“Yeah? Was that okay…?”

Yukina gave Ran a reassuring smile and touched her cheek gently.

“I… I really liked how that felt. I want to make you feel that way too.”

Ran grinned bashfully and quickly stripped off her own shorts and panties, showing off how wet she was too.

Yukina’s heart beat even faster as she observed how Ran’s own privates looked. Ran stood above Yukina’s head and slowly sat above her face, turning around so she could still see Yukina’s lady bits.

The older girl panted heavily as she observed Ran’s lower lips up close. Carefully grasping Ran’s butt, she reached up a little to flick Ran’s bits with her own tongue.

Ran moaned into Yukina’s lower lips as she resumed eating her out, thrusting her tongue in and out. Yukina gasped and squeezed Ran’s butt tighter. She then saw a small nub at the apex of Ran’s privates, giving her the idea to lick it.

“Yu- Yukina!”

Ran’s cries of pleasure were muffled by her face being buried in Yukina’s nether regions. Yukina took that as a good sign and sucked on the sensitive nub a little harder, alternating between sucking the nub and licking up and down Ran’s lower lips.

As both girls licked and kissed each other down there, Yukina felt as if she was about to burst. She stuffed her face in Ran’s bits and unleashed all the heat that built up within her.

Ran felt Yukina squirt on her face, licking up as many juices as she could. She in turn released her own flood of juices onto Yukina's lips and tongue.

Yukina gasped for breath and let Ran’s juices soak her face. Collapsing against the bed weakly, she watched her partner shakily get up and grab the tissue box. Ran slowly cleaned Yukina’s face and kissed her lips briefly, sitting back down next to her and cuddling her happily. 

“Ran..” 

A quiet, yet soft mumble managed to come out of Yukina's lips, alarming Ran to look over at her bashful face. She's never gotten this way before, or had this happen to her with her love. Of course, she was embarrassed by it all, but it turned out good. It was a correct choice to trust her girl in that manner. 

“Hm? Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” Yukina spoke, cuddling into her neck with a soft sigh. A smile adorned her features, allowing herself to immerse in Ran’s warmth. It was something she doesn't want to let go of, or stay away from. 

“Thank you, Ran.” She says softly, giving her a small peck on her lips, her smile still plastered on her face. It didn't take long for Ran to hug her tightly with a nod, chuckling to herself happily. Being able to experience such things brought them both absolute joy.

“Let's...do it again some other time. Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so hope some people enjoyed it. Also give CaramelAme's fics a read if you haven't already. They're a lot more tame than mine ^^;


End file.
